De conciertos, backstages y Momentos Tiernos
by BadBitchAndRealest
Summary: "Summary: Diana Garnica no esperaba muchas emociones fuertes, solamente disfrutar del concierto y de conocer a sus ídolos, pero Will parece tener otras ideas respecto a eso."


_Summary: Diana Garnica no esperaba muchas emociones fuertes, solamente disfrutar del concierto y de conocer a sus ídolos, pero Will parece tener otras ideas respecto a eso._

* * *

_Disclaimer: unos cuantos personajes son de Rick Riordan, unos cuantos mios y uno que otro de Lou, los demas son One Direction pero Harry y Niall pertencen a mi cama amarraditos a la cabecera y la Trama es jodidamente Mia _

* * *

_POV. Diana_

Estaba en mi cabaña estudiando para mis exámenes finales, estudiaba mi último año de instituto en la Academia Goode donde trabaja Paul, el padrastro de Percy, siempre había tenido como meta poder irme a estudiar a la Universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra y era tiempo de comenzar a aplicar.

Cuando estaba en medio de un ejercicio de matemáticas mi novio Will Solace, el sexy hijo de Apolo, interrumpió en la cabaña sin dar aviso, venía sudoroso y parecía que acababa de correr una maratón pero la sonrisa en su rostro hizo que comenzara a sentir mariposas en mi estómago y me distrajera completamente de lo que hacía. Antes de que le pudiera preguntar qué es lo que pasaba, él saco de su espalda unas entradas y unos pases para Backstage e incluso antes de poder a comenzar a hiperventilarme él me dice con su voz ronca:

—Sí, es lo que crees que es y que no habías podido conseguir por alrededor de dos meses, pero mira lo que esta sonrisa encantadora puede conseguir —antes de que él pueda seguir hablando yo me lanzo sobre el para besarlo en agradecimiento y le suelto.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Will. Te amo

—Bueno cariño yo también te amo. —Detrás de nosotros se escuchaba un coro de Aww de mis hermanos favoritos y los únicos que tengo Ian y Eathan, me miran con muecas de asco pero en sus miradas se veía que estaban felices por mí pero en la de James se veía asco puro, rodé los ojos y me separe de Will suspirando.

—Que quieren chicos si no se dan cuenta estoy ocupada y debo de decirle a Lou… —Abro los ojos como platos—. Mierda tengo que decirle a Lou.

Salgo corriendo de la cabaña cuando choco con ella y gritamos al mismo tiempo

—VOY A IR AL CONCIERTO PERRA —nos miramos y volvemos a gritar—. WILL/JEM ME VA LLEVAR —Después comenzamos a saltar en nuestro lugar y a seguir gritando. Todos los que pasaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraban raro y comenzaba a murmurar entre ellos, entonces Drew Tanaka comenzó a decir fuertemente:

—Y a ustedes subnormales que les pasa, ni que hubieran conseguido entradas para el concierto de One Direction cosa imposible porque no quedan, una lástima en todo caso —la observamos un rato y después yo le digo:

—Pues adivina cariño, nuestros geniales novios consiguieron para nosotras entradas y pases Backstage así que la que no irá serás tú —nos miraba con la boca abierta y un tic nervioso en el ojo, se puso roja de rabia y se fue maldiciendo en francés.

Con Lou nos largamos a reír llamando la atención de nuestras amigas y amigos por que no es normal que una chica de 21 años y una de 19 comiencen a reír como subnormales sin sentido aparente, Piper se nos acerca y nos pregunta:

— ¿Es lo que creó que es? —nos miramos y gritamos.

— ¡SI VAMOS A IR AL CONCIERTO! —Todas emocionadas y como las Fangirls que éramos comenzamos a gritar emocionadas y bailar en nuestros lugares. Después salimos las tres corriendo a planear lo que haríamos en el concierto y Jem y Will nos gritaron:

— ¡Y nuestra recompensa! —pero sus gritos quedaron callados por más gritos de campistas al saber la buena nueva de la hija de Nike y de la hija de Artemisa.

…

…

*Semanas más tarde el día del concierto entrando al Madison Square Garden*

—Yo sé que los conquistare con mi belleza y si no bueno no saben de lo que se pierden soy la cosa más hermosa del mundo. —suelto con una voz fingida para las plásticas que traían muy poca ropa para ser un concierto de noche, donde hace frio y todo eso con pintas de putas pero bueno que se le puede hacer si creen que los conquistaran así bueno.

Donde íbamos cierto mientras entrabamos estábamos en 3 etapas: Lou que es la mayor era la Fangirl loca a la que Seguridad casi no deja entrar, Piper que era la del medio estaba por caer desmayada en los brazos de Jasón y yo la más normal solo estaba emocionada y con una sonrisa gigante abrazada a Will mientras él me preguntaba si le llegaría su recompensa. Alcé una ceja mientras que lo observaba radiante, nunca supe de donde saco las maravillosas entradas, estaba casi un 100% segura de que las consiguieron los Stolls pero no le mataría su fantasía.

—Cariño vamos, quiero conocer a Harry y a Niall y ver cómo me encuentran de irresistible, es más si tengo suerte podría ver a Luke —lo miro con carita de perro sufriendo y él obviamente cae.

Me lleva a donde me piden los pases backstage para poder entrar a conocer a los Chicos de One Direction, algo que quería hacer desde el año 2010 en sus comienzos en _The X Factor _cuando eran solo unos chicos persiguiendo un sueño…

De la nada se escuchan dos gritos rompe-tímpanos y como caen al suelo dos pesos muertos y a lo único que atino es a pegarme en el rostro y negar con la cabeza a ver a James y Jasón mirándose con la boca abierta viendo que podrían hacer y Will y yo rodamos los ojos prácticamente sincronizados mientras que él se agachaba y del bolsito que yo traía conmigo saco un poco de néctar y les dio una gota a cada una para que se recuperen de la impresión, yo solamente cuando veo a los cinco ahí parados muy impactados hago lo que una persona normal haría:

—Hola, me llamo Diana, las chicas que están en el suelo son Piper y Lourdes —las señale—. Los demás son James, Jasón y el otro rubio de abajo es Will, mi novio, traemos nuestros pases Backstage. Y no crean que porque no me desmaye yo sea la normal, lo que pasa es que ustedes pueden ser mis ídolos y todo pero son adolecentes común y corrientes. —Aprovecho de saludarlos con un beso en la mejilla como una Chica Latina cualquiera, dejándolos más petrificados aun, a lo que solo puedo rodar los ojos. Los observo y veo como después de unos segundos reaccionan y comienzan a hablar entre ellos en susurros.

Y justo cuando se iban a dirigir al escenario mi IPhone (modificado por Leo para no llamar la atención de los monstruos) comienza a sonar justo con Better Than Words, me sonrojo inevitablemente por los recuerdos haciendo que las chicas con la canción recobren el conocimiento de nuevo y yo solo logro contestar cohibida, escuchando solo dos palabras de parte de Percy Jackson, mi mejor amigo:

—Se Normal —y se cortó la comunicación con lo cual Lou y James comenzaron a reírse convulsivamente. Ella, olvidándose que sus Esposos Ficticios estaban como a dos metros de ella, soltó:

—Eso es típico de Percy, Dee, no te servirá de nada intentar asesinarlo telepáticamente.

—Cariño, creo que mejor concentrémonos a lo que vinimos —Will se dirige a los chicos—. Nos dijeron que antes del Concierto podíamos pasar a conocerlos, pero si ustedes lo prefieren nos vamos al reservado y los dejamos en paz.

Liam, mostrando que es el más serio de los cinco, hace una mueca y se dirige a Will.

—Estamos acostumbrados a estos tipos de desmayos y cosas de este tipo, pero estoy seguro de que no se puede entrar con alcohol a este establecimiento —dice con un precioso acento Británico, exactamente como ese que tienen Lou y James después de pasar una larga estancia en Londres.

—No te preocupes, no es alcohol, fue solo una gota de una bebida energética para que reaccionen, pero creo que la canción funciono mejor, después de todos los recuerdos que les traen… —le golpeo el hombro con mucha fuerza haciendo que se contraiga de dolor y comienzo a insultarlo en español:

-_Puto, como se te ocurre hablar de "Eso" no ves que da vergüenza todos nos vieron cuando paso eso y desde ese momento no podemos estar solos en la enfermería —_al ver como todos me miran extrañados hago un movimiento con la mano—. Mejor nos retiramos, queda poco para el concierto y supongo que ustedes se deben preparar para este, entreveo que después podríamos hablar como adolecentes normales que somos, hasta más tarde —después agarro a todos y me los llevo al concierto a buscar los asientos rogándole a casi todos los dioses de que no pase nada más raro todavía.

*Minutos más tarde*

—Bueno, ahora viene una canción conocida por todos ustedes: "Little Things" —la guitarra de Niall se escuchaba perfectamente desde nuestros asientos, Will me abrazo por la espalda y puso su cabeza en mi hombro y al mismo tiempo que Liam comenzó a cantarla en mi oído.

_Your hands fits in mine it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots, with the _

_freckeles on your cheeks_

_and it all makes sense to me _

Me observaba con los ojos brillosos de amor y cariño mientras proseguía:

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by_

_Your eyes when you smile_

_You've never loved you stomach or your things_

_The dimples in your at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'il love them endlessly_

Después de esos dos versos dejó que siguiera disfrutando del concierto callándose por un rato y solo tarareando las melodías de las canciones hasta que llegó el turno de Trudly Madly Deeply

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am _

_Foolishly, completely fallin' _

_And somehow, you caved all my walls in _

_So baby, say you'll always keep me _

_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you _

_In love with you._

_Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed _

_And wake you up with all the words I still haven't said? _

_And tender touches, just to show you how I feel _

_Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal? _

_Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this _

_I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it _

'_Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same _

_My heart would fall apart if someone said your name._

Sabía que es lo que exactamente pretendía, pero creo que podía aguantar un poco más, soy fuerte ¿Cierto?, justo en ese momento de trance comienza Story of My Life con la sensual voz de Hazza:

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain,_

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days._

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones,_

_It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone._

_And I'll be gone gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I been holdin' on too tight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time..._

_Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life I give her hope_

_I spend her love until she's broke inside_

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

Prácticamente ya estoy llorando en ese momento pero creo que puedo aguantar una más, me digo. Nos movemos al compás de la música y veo que las chicas sueltan lágrimas de felicidad al ver que cuando ven nuestra pancarta hecha especialmente por mi Niall nos da un guiño con el que prácticamente hace que Piper se desvanezca de nuevo en los brazos de Jasón, y así es como seguimos prosiguiendo en este maravilloso concierto cuando creo que ya ninguna canción me puede hacer llorar si Will sigue así comienza a sonar You &amp; I, y con la primera frase las lágrimas ya corren por mis mejillas inevitablemente.

_I figured it out._

_I figured it out from black and white._

_Seconds and hours._

_Maybe they had to take some time._

Estoy casi un 100% segura que le gusta verme sufrir pero el sigue con mi suplicio.

_I know how it goes._

_I know how it goes from wrong and right._

_Silence and sound._

_Did they ever hold each other tight_

_Like us?_

_Did they ever fight_

_Like us?_

_You and I._

_We don't wanna be like them._

_We can make it 'til the end._

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us._

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_Oh, you and I._

_I figured it out._

_Saw the mistakes of up and down._

_Meet in the middle._

_There's always room for common ground._

_I see what it's like._

_I see what it's like for day and night._

_Never together_

'_Cause they see things in a different light_

_Like us._

_But they never tried_

_Like us._

_You and I._

_We don't wanna be like them._

_We can make it 'til the end._

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us._

'_Cause you and I…_

_We don't wanna be like them._

_We can make it 'til the end._

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us._

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_You and I._

_Oh, you and I._

_Oh, you and I._

_We can make it if we try._

_You and I_

_Oh, you and I._

Esta era la primera canción que me cantaba completa al oído mientras que yo sigo llorando, le agarro las mejillas para darle un beso bien merecido, puedo sentir que sus labios forman una sonrisa y me dice en español con mucho esfuerzo:

—_Te Amo Diana —_a lo que le respondo en el mismo idioma.

—_No más que yo Will, no más que yo —_para después seguir con este beso por varios momentos y cuando nos soltamos ya estaba comenzando "Rock Me", dándonos recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos en Septiembre del 2009

_Do you remember summer '09? _

_Wanna go back there every night, _

_Just can't lie, was the best time of my life, _

_Lying on the beach as the sun blew out, _

_Playing this guitar by the fire too loud, _

_Oh my, my, they could never shut us down_

Yo solo era una nueva campista inconsciente de los peligros de luchar contra Clarisse de 14 años, mientras que él era y sigue siendo el Consejero de la Cabaña de Apolo y bueno yo ya no soy tan inconsciente como antes, sino que simplemente prefiero dejar que las cosas pasen soy una semidiosa en el momento que menos espere podría morir a manos de un monstruo, es mejor amar y ser amado y Will me ofrece toda la estabilidad que un chico de 21 años puede tener y vamos yo no tengo a nadie más que él, mi familia me odia desde lo que le paso, dejaron de enviarme dinero cuando cumplí los 18 años hace un año prácticamente, yo como iba a saber que esa empusa no se contentaría con hacerme la vida imposible e iría por mi familia, estoy prácticamente sola, y las únicas que saben la historia completa son las chicas, pero sabemos que puede que tomaremos caminos separados de algún modo u otro, me abrazo a Will fuertemente y entierro mi rostro en su pecho y después de unos momentos le digo:

—No me dejes nunca, tal vez sea un poco cliché pero eres lo único que me queda, de algún modo u otro me separare de mis amigos, pero tú no puedes dejarme, no tengo familia no me queda nada joder, no sé qué haría sin ti —empiezo a sollozar—. Estoy prácticamente sola, ya nadie en Chile me necesita y tampoco me quieren ver, ¿sabes que fue lo último que me dijeron? Fue algo como esto: "Diana vete a ese Campamento y no vuelvas, hasta que cumplas mayoría de edad recibirás dinero de nuestra parte después de eso estarás sola en esto, no intentes contactarte con nosotros, te deberás valer por ti misma después de lo que nos hiciste, esto es más de lo que deberías tener". Mi vida es una mierda prácticamente y tú eres lo único que me lleva a seguir adelante, ¿por qué crees que existen mis instintos suicidas? —Creo que decirle esto cuando estamos en un concierto no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, pero su respuesta me dijo que después de todo si fue el mejor momento.

—Yo ya me esperaba algo de ese tipo con tus reacciones al hablar sobre la familia y, cómo responden Celeste y Belén cuando les pregunto, ellas siempre cambian de tema, pero no te preocupes, además creo que esta canción te viene como anillo al dedo —me besa la frente, me limpia las lágrimas, y yo me concentro en la canción que están cantando. No puedo evitar rodar los ojos y soltar una carcajada amarga para después sumergirme en la letra de She's not Afraid:

_Yeah (aha), one, two, three, four!_

_She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah_

_Tight dress with the top cut low_

_She's addicted to the feeling of letting go, oh-whoa, let it go._

_She walks in and the room just lights up_

_But she don't want anyone to know_

_That I'm the only one that gets to take her home, oh-whoa, take her home_

_But every time I tell her that I want more_

_She closes the door _

_She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love_

Susurró a mi oído toda esa parte de la canción.

_Maybe she's just trying to test me_

_Wanna see how hard I'm going to work_

_Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth, what you're worth_

_Maybe all her friends have told her, "Don't get closer—_

_He'll just break your heart."_

_But either way she's teasing me_

_And it's just so hard, so hard_

_'Cause every time I tell her how I feel_

_She says it's not real_

_(One, two, three, four)_

_She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love_

_What about all the things we said_

_Talking on the phone so late (so late)_

_I can't let her get away from me, oh_

_When I say that I can do it no more_

_She's back in my door _

_(She's not afraid)_

_She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild (running wild)_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love? (falling in love)_

_She's not afraid of scary movies (she's not afraid)_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark (kiss in the dark)_

_But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love_

_She's not afraid_

_She's not afraid_

_Oohhhh, oohhhhh_

Esta canción habla mucho y nada sobre mí, recuerdo que me la dedicaron Celeste y Belén al entender la letra, y fue justo cuando estaba pasando por el momento de mi no-y-si-relación con Valdez, la cosas más extraña que he vivido se podría decir, en fin creo que ahora poder disfrutar este concierto en paz, estaba casi terminando el concierto cuando dicen:

—Y ahora finalizaremos este maravilloso encuentro con ustedes con la canción "Better Than Words" —yo me sonrojo como un tomate, las chicas suben la pancarta un poquito más, haciendo que las cámaras la noten, y se comienzan a reír de mi como contratadas. Perras.

—Dee te sientes bien, estás algo roja. ¿No te habrás acordado de algo, verdad? —iba a decir algo para callarle la boca a Lou, pero Piper dice algo.

—No te gustaría ir a refrescarte un poco, podrías llevar a Will, pero no sean ruidosos —se miran y se largan a reír, mientras que la música está comenzando a sonar pero alcanzo a decirles algo antes de que comience Harry a cantar.

—Perras —les sisee.

_Better than words _

_but more than a feeling _

_crazy in love _

_dancing on the ceiling _

_Every time we touch _

_i'm all shook up _

_you make me wanna _

_how to keep this, your love_

_god only knows, baby _

_I don't know how else to sum it up _

_cause words aren't good enough _

_i can't explain your love _

_I don't know how else to sum it up _

_cause words aren't good enough _

_I can't explain your love _

_no, it's better than words, _

_better than words, _

_better than words _

_you drive me crazy _

_someone like you, always be my baby _

_best I ever had, hips don't lie _

_you make me wanna Tss_

_one more night _

_irreplaceable, yea _

_crazy _

_I don't know how else to sum it up _

_cause words aren't good enough _

_I can't explain your love _

_I don't know how else to sum it up _

_cause words aren't good enough _

_I can't explain your love _

_no, _

_Everyone tried, they tried _

_To see what it feels like, feels like _

_But they'll never be right_

_Cause it's better, it's better _

_it's better _

_ooooooohhhhhhh, one more time, ooooohh, better than words _

_I don't know how else to sum it up _

_(I don't know) _

_Cause words aren't good enough _

_I can't explain your love, no _

_I don't know how else to sum it up _

_(to some it up) _

_Cause words aren't good enough _

_(Words aren't good enough) _

_I can't explain your love _

_It's better than words, _

_It's better than words_

Como si lo hubieran planeado toda la jodida canción estuvo cantándola a mi oído, no le bastaba con que tuviera que escuchar el Tss de Niall en Vivo, si no que incluía el suyo propio, juro que me va a pagar estas, al terminar la canción se despidieron del público y el lugar se comenzó a vaciar, mientras que nosotras nos dirigimos al Backstage para poder terminar de cumplir nuestros sueños a toda honra, y definitivamente ahora si liberaría mi Fangirl interna, total solo debía dar una primera buena impresión ¿cierto?, en el camino las chicas cantaban Better Than Words para fastidiarme y el Tss lo hacían más fuerte aun solamente para poder ver cómo me pongo rojita como un tomate, cuando entramos Zayn y Harry estaban sin camisa lo que hace que Piper y Lizzie se sonrojen y yo como la descarada que soy solo los observo, y entretengo la vista, hasta que Will se da cuenta de lo que hacía y carraspea para hacerse notar y luego susurra a mi oído.

—Todavía miras a otro chicos, pero que feo y yo que soy más hermoso que mi padre incluso —chasqueó la lengua y negué con la cabeza.

—Cariño, existe algo llamado la humildad y tú no lo tienes, puedes ser muy bueno para algunas cosas pero hay veces que no eres tan efectivo como me gustaría. —Las chicas me observan con los ojos como platos después de lo que dije mientras que Jasón y James se ríen de Will y los demás nos observan y vienen hacia acá para hacer más correcta nuestra presentación.

—Bueno creo que antes de que comenzara el concierto nos presente, pero creo que hay que hacerlo ahora correctamente, soy Diana Garnica, me pueden decir Dee.

—Soy Lourdes Black, pero díganme Lou.

—Piper McLean, hija de Tristán McLean.

—Jasón Grace, novio de Piper. —Recalcando la palabra «Novio», Piper no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-James Penderghast, novio de Lou, no la miren no la toquen.

—William Solace, me pueden decir Will, soy el novio de Diana. No digo nada sobre ella, se puede proteger solita o sus hermanos pueden ir a matar al que la mire de más —no pude evitar rodar los ojos con lo último aunque tenía razón, Ian y Eathan casi matan a Will cuando supieron que estábamos saliendo.

—Supongo que ustedes saben quiénes somos nosotros, pero igualmente hare las presentaciones, yo soy Liam Payne, él es Niall Horan —sonó un "hohlaf" porque estaba comiendo—. Él es Louis Tomlinson, —saludo con la mano—, Zayn Malik, —también saludo con la mano pero también sonrió—, y Harry Styles. —Él solo sonrió mostrando su hoyuelo que hizo que me derritiera por dentro, compostura Diana, compostura—. Si quieren gritar o algo no nos molesta, estamos acostumbrados. —Después de eso salió un grito de mi garganta y me puse a gritar en español.

—_Mierda, joder de puta madre los estoy conociendo me cago en Parker joder, me cago en Zeus —_sonaron truenos arriba_—. Te jodes abuelito Zeus —_y así seguí por un buen rato hasta que consiguieron hacerme callar cuando recibí una llamada de Percy otra vez.

—_Diana recuerda guardar la compostura y ser una persona digna enana, no ves que el que pasara vergüenza soy yo al final._

—Como si fueras alguien tan importante, Perce.

—_El Papa de Pipes me ofreció participar en una película por mi encanto natural y dijo que yo era perfecto para el papel de ser Tritón en una Película sobre dioses Griegos._

—Pobre Percy, vives defraudado. Te voy a cortar, estoy ocupada ahora vete a joder con Annie, pero no hagan mucho ruido que si mal no recuerdo Tía Sally dijo que cuidaras a Charlie.

—_Si mama y mejor cállate tu adiós._

—Adiós. —Todos los que escucharon la conversación me miraron con la boca abierta, sí, bueno, soy descarada pero no es tan impresionante.

—Lo siento mi mejor amigo se siente impotente. Debe cuidar a su hermano y no puede coger con su novia, problemas comunes y corrientes en la adolescencia—.

Después de eso me miraron con la boca abierta, lo sé, soy una puta perra y después de eso se largaron a reír los muy putos _más wenos que el pan con chancho, _mientras que las Chicas y sus respectivos novios solo se encogieron de hombros, cuando pararon su ataque de risa casi tengo un Orgasmo ahí mismo cuando Harry se dirigió a mí.

—Normalmente eres así de descarada, porque si es así me gustaría conservarte como amiga, uno no conoce a chicas así todos los días —casi me desmayo y me da un sincope ahí mismo, pero la que se desmayó nuevamente fue Piper cuando Zayn hablo.

—Hey ya te recuerdo, una vez nos encontramos en una premier de una de las tantas películas de tu padre, recuerdo que me caíste muy bien pero nunca nos volvimos a encontrar —se encogió de hombros, después Jasón hace como si recordara algo y después abrió la los ojos como platos y susurro

-Él es el de la foto… ¡¿Él es el de la Puta Foto Diana, Lourdes?! —mierda la cagamos ahora Piper no sale viva de esta ni cagando, con Lou nos lanzamos unas miradas significativas y lo demás fue demasiado rápido, en un momento estaba escribiendo en una papel mi número de teléfono con Corazones que decían llámame, para que vean que soy descarada pero no puta fue en broma, Lou hacia lo mismo y se lo pasaba a Liam Piper le metió mano a Zayn con su número de Teléfono y después de otro mirada significativa de chicas yo grite.

—Nos Veremos en otro ocasión Bebes pero ahora no hay tiempo adiós, _Weonas apura esta wea que se enojaron así que ya saen' a la cuevita del amor de los wachos, _Besos los Amamos. —y así fue nuestra experiencia de un concierto de One Direction.

* * *

y he aqui mi primer Fic Fluffy no se como me quedo la Mierda, pero igual incluye Mi Humor característico y si no conoces las cancion lo siento si no puedo hacer nada por ti Cariño pero, si no me las pides no te las puedo dar.

Saludos :3

PD: Quiero unos cuantos Putos Reviews Capicci?


End file.
